1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector to be reliably mounted on a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a mating plug, and mounted on a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending rearwardly through the insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The contacts each includes a soldering portion mounted on the printed circuit board to secure the electrical connector onto the printed circuit board, then the printed circuit board is secured on a peripheral panel of the electrical equipments to make the receiving cavity of the electrical connector exposed to an user. However, the electrical connector is merely retained by an engagement between the soldering portions and the printed circuit board, an user may apply frequent force to the electrical connector by insertion/retraction of the plug into/from the receiving cavity, the engagement could be destroyed due to long term use. Therefore, there is a need to secure the electrical connector to the peripheral panel more reliably.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an securing device to engage with a panel.